Better then Connect 3
by cmonteiths
Summary: Connect 3 starts a new show at Condor Studios, Shane starts liking Sonny, will Chad realize his true feelings, or will he lose Sonny to Shane Forever. Channy with SonnyxShane. NOW COMPLETE! Important notice inside.
1. I love Connect 3!

**I know I should be working on some of my other stories but this one popped into my head and I just had to write it**

**Summary: **Connect 3 stars in a new show, on the Condor Studios lot, what happens when a certain Shane Gray takes a liking for Sonny, will Chad's true feelings come out or will he lose Sonny to Shane forever. Channy, with ShanexSonny, and also mentions of Nate and Jason. Pre-Camp Rock.

**SWAC*SWAC*SWAC**

SPOV

"SONNY, SONNY, SONNY!" I heard my blond cast mate and sometimes best friend Tawni Hart screaming.

"Tawni I'm right here what is it?"

"CONNECT 3! THERE FILMING A NEW SHOW!!! ON CONDOR STUDIOS LOT!!!" She screamed, shrieking at the same time.

"CONNECT 3!!! I love them, they are soo cute!" I shrieked, right along with her, I couldn't believe it Connect 3 were my favorite group ever. "This is the coolest thing ever."

"I know, and they are shooting on Stage 4, right next to So Random! Isn't this the best!"

"Yes, wait what is their show even about?"

"Oh apparently about the band, going to a regular school and trying to fit in." **(A/N: Like JONAS), **"Ohh, that sounds like a show I'd actually watch, unlike some shows on the lot." Tawni looked at me, she knew what show I was talking about, Mackenzie Falls, a teen drama, staring teen jerk-throb (that's right you heard me) Chad Dylan Cooper, my sometimes crush, not like I would ever admit that to anyone, So Random! And Mackenzie Falls were sworn enemies."Tawni, when are they coming?"

"Tomorrow, I can't wait. Who's your favorite? Mines Shane, I love myself a bad boy."

"My favorite's Jason, he seems really funny, like a big teddy bear."

"Nate's pretty cute too, and he seems pretty deep."

"Oh my god, you guys too, now it's official, every girl on the lot is excited for Connect Three" we heard a voice at the door, it was Chad.

"What do you want Chad?" I said in my 'Chad Voice' as Tawni called it.

"Oh nothing ladies, I was just checking out the rep here for Connect 3, looks like they will be welcome here" he said, it's almost sounded like he was dissapointed.

"Chad Dylan Cooper are you jealous of Connect 3?" I asked

"No, why would I be jealous of them."

"Umm because they have better hair then you."

"Take that back Sonny"

"Nope." I said this was my favorite part of the day, and next was..

"Fine"

"Fine" next...

"Good"

"Good" and last but not least...

"Are we good?"

"Ohh we are so good" I smiled and Chad smiled back and with a swift turn he went out of sight.

"Ohmygosh Sonny you totally like him." Tawni said excitement in her voice.

"No I do not."

**SWAC*SWAC*SWAC**

**There it is guys the first chapter of my new story, just to say it again, this is before Connect 3 went to Camp Rock, so Shane is still a bad boy, and he hasn't met Michie yet so no worries Smichie fans (I am one). And another thing, sorry if any characters are OOC, or there are any spelling/grammar errors, it's summer vacation give me a break. **

**Thanx, also don't forget to check out my other SWAC stories. **

**Xoxo pinkpenguin045.**


	2. True Feelings?

**Ok guys since you are awesome I decided to update my story before I leave for camp tomorrow. I got some really great reviews and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed :) anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance..sadly**

**SWAC*SWAC*SWAC***

SPOV

That afternoon, I ran into Chad again in the cafeteria he looked pretty down, I decided since I was in a good mood I would try and cheer him up.

"Hey Chad!"

"Hi Sonny," he was looking down at his frozen yogurt. "How did afternoon rehearsal go?" he sounded uninterested.

"Fine, how are things going at the Falls?" I knew this would cheer him up he loved talking about himself.

"Ohh everything's fine at the Falls" he cheered up slightly, but his smile he gave me still looked sad, I decided to get straight to the point.

"Chad are you okay? You seem a little down." I said this softly as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine Sonny no need to worry about me, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do down." he then instantly went into Chad Dylan Cooper mode, instead staying in Chad mode, the mode I actually liked. "Well I should get going." and with that he left the cafeteria. I decided to let it go, I was so excited for Connect 3, not even Chad could ruin this day for me. I skipped back to my dressing room to get ready to go home. Tawni was still in there, looking in the mirror of course.

"Hey Tawni"

"Sonny"

"Well I'm gonna get going, big day tomorrow, Connect 3 is coming in all." I was smiling like an idiot, but I didn't care, I was finally going to meet my favorite band in the whole world.

"Ok, I'll see ya later Sonny." I waved at Tawni and started towards the parking lot, when suddenly I heard a crash come from the opposite direction from the exit. I ran down the hall only to see, Chad crouched on the ground holding his ankle and a carefully placed block of wood in the middle of the hallway.

"Ohmygosh Chad are you ok?" I asked racing to his side.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he looked at me and I gave him a look, "ok maybe I'm not ok." there was the Chad I loved, wait loved, no Sonny you don't love Chad, you mean like, yeah that's it, there was the Chad I liked.

"It looks like it's broken. Here let me drive you to the hospital."

"No need, there is a doctor, on the Falls set, after the whole, faulty set incident we're required to."

"Ok well I'll still help you there. Here take my hand." I held my hand out, he looked at it and then grabbed it, I suddenly felt flushed, why was I suddenly so hot, it was so not because Chad was holding my hand.

"Thanks." He smiled at me, and not his Chad Dylan Cooper smile it was a real smile.

"No problem, don't mention it." I helped him wooble to the Falls set, when I got him to the doctor, he smiled at me again,

"Thanks again Munroe, that was really nice of you" I blushed, had Chad just thanked me for something.

"Again Chad, it was no big deal, I am gonna head out, I want to be rested for when Connect 3 comes tomorrow," when I said the band's name, Chad's smile instantly turned into a frown, I pretended not to notice. "I'll see you later Chad"

"Bye Sonny"

I finally got to that parking lot, 4 guys filling my brain, 1 being 3 named and blond the other 3, famous rock stars.

**SWAC*SWAC*SWAC***

**Ok I know what your thinking, when is Connect 3 actually gonna come into this story, it will be the next chapter I promise, I just wanted this chapter to focus on Sonny and Chad's relationship, and another thing, the broken ankle will become a significant storyline, and the other characters will come into the story later on. Lastly the reason I am using Connect 3 instead of the JoBros is because I don't like writing about real people. **

**p.s. I am formally pinkpenguin045 but now I am DracoM. RonW. 820. **

**p.p.s Please review!**

**Xoxo .820 **


	3. She's cute

**FINALLY! The third chapter of Better Then Connect 3, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you made this story my 2****nd**** highest reviewed story here on FF! Also thank you to everyone who doesn't hate me for not updating sooner! Ok one with the story but first…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, but hey anyone who wants to get me a early birthday present feel free..**

**SWAC*SWAC*SWAC***

SPOV

The next day I woke up extra early so I could get to the studio. The day was finally here the day I had been waiting for since I heard their first album…I WAS GOING TO MEET CONNECT 3!!! I was so excited I could hardly contain my joy when I got to Condor Studios. Tawni was also there early, for the same reason as me I presume. Zora was also there, but I don't think she was there to meet Connect 3.

"OMGTawni can you believe that today is the day that we will meet Connect 3, possibly the best boy group ever?"

"I know, I would never imagine meeting them!"

"But I can't believe we have to wait until lunchtime to meet them, this stinks." I crossed my arms for dramatic effect, but Tawni knew I was just being dramatic

"Whoa there drama queen, chill out" She laughed. I laughed too, when suddenly we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come on in" I said still laughing.

"Nico and Grady stepped into mine, Zora and Tawni's dressing room, looking kinda scared. They must of heard our laughter.

"Hey guy's what's up?"

"Marshel wants to see you in his office Sonny." Nico said, looking down at the floor as soon has the words came out of his mouth.

"Oh" was all I could say. "I guess I'll be right back, later guys." I tried to smile to show I wasn't worried, but I was, so it probably looked like I was in pain.

When I arrived at Marshel's office my worry was suddenly gone. He was smiling, that must have been some kind of good sign, right?

"Marshel what's going on, I'm not fired am I?"

"No Sonny, don't worry, this news doesn't just concern you it also concerns the band Connect 3. Have you heard of them?"

"Heard of them, they are my favorite band of all time!"

"Good, then you won't mind being their guide and showing them around the studio?"

"MIND!! Marshel it would be an honor!! But why me?"

"I honestly don't know, but you can ask Mr. Condor why."

"No thanks."

"Good, the band will be arriving in 10 minutes, you can meet them by the main entrance."

"Ok, thank you so much Marshel, but what about rehearsal?"

"Forget about, we will pick up with your stuff tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodbye Marshel."

"Goodbye Sonny." HE smiled and waved at me as I left the room. As soon as I was out of the room, I started to jump up and down and happy dance. Little did I know I wasn't alone in the hallway.

"Why so happy Munroe?" Chad asked, he was still on crutches from his accident yesterday, but he was looking better.

"None of your business, how's your ankle."

"It's been better, hey thanks again for last night"

"Again Chad it was no big deal." I smiled. That's three times in 24 hours, I think that's a new record for him. "Look I got to go, I'll see you later."

"Bye Sonny," he winked before slowly walking away, or should I say hobbling. I liked this new Chad, I could get used to it.

I made my way to the entrance, my heart beating so fast, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. I arrived there just in time. Their limo was just pulling up, I didn't know what to do, so I slowly made my way to where the limo was parked.

The first one out of the limo was Jason, he smiled at me and then moved out of the way so the others could get out. Next was Nate who also smiled at me then finally was Shane who didn't smile, but he wasn't looking at me so maybe he didn't notice me. Nate was the first to say something

"Hi, I'm Nate you must be Sonny our guide." He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Yeah that's me." I was surprised I didn't faint from Nate's touch.

"I'm Jason, nice to meet you Sonny" he also stuck out his hand, and I was really surprised I didn't faint, mean he was my favorite. Then finally Shane turned around. He didn't smile but he did shake my hand.

"Shane." Was all he said, I noticed Nate rolled his eyes but I pretended not to notice.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys, let me just say I'm a huge fan." That was understatement I loved them, but I was trying to be a professional .

"Thanks, wait we forgot to introduce you to some people." It was Nate who spoke. "Sonny this is Big Robert our bodyguard," he jestured to a man I would not like to meet in a dark ally, "Our manager Peter Stone," Peter was the man on his cell phone I guessed, "and this is Shane's little brother Frankie." Frankie looked about 8, but he was dressed like his older brother. I giggled.

"Nice to meet all of you. Why don't I show you the stage you'll be working on."

"Cool, thanks Sonny." Jason this time. I staring walking not noticing Shane and Nate staying behind.

ShPOV

"Nate hold on a second." I grabbed the back of Nate's jacket.

"Yeah man."

"She is really cute."

"Wow, you have feelings for our guide. That's new."

"Shut up, just help me will you?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, now come on before we loose her." Nate cleared his throat. "I mean the rest of the group."

**SWAC*SWAC*SWAC***

**Wow, that chapter was longer than I intended it to be. Ok first, I don't know if Connect 3 has a body guard or there managers name, so I just added those in, also Frankie is only Shane's brother because Connect 3 aren't brothers like the Jonas Brothers. Lastly *ShPOV* means Shane's point of view, just incase you didn't understand. Okay so thanks for reading, now please review and it would make me very happy!**

**Xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


	4. I need your help

**Hey here is the next chapter of 'Better Then Connect 3'!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or Connect 3**

**SWAC*SWAC*SWAC***

CPOV

I was walking, or hobbling thanks to this stupid injury, the halls of Condor Studios looking for Sonny but she was nowhere to be found. I assumed she would be with that friend of hers, Tony or whatever her name was, but I found the blond alone at a cafeteria table. I decided to ask if she knew were Sonny was.

"Yo Blondie." I called to her across the cafeteria she looked up at me as I hobbled to the table.

"What do you want Chad Dylan Cooper, what happened to your leg?" why did she just call me Chad Dylan Cooper?

"Sprained ankle. Look Tony,"

"It's TAWNI!" I really didn't care what her name was, I just wanted to find Sonny.

"Whatever Tina," she didn't bother correcting me she just crossed her arms and pouted, I ignored her, "I'm looking for Sonny do you know where she is?"

"Last I checked she had a meeting with Marshel but that was about an hour ago so she could be anywhere by now. Sorry." She actually looked sorry, what the hell, but more importantly Sonny had a meeting with Marshel hopefully she didn't get fired I couldn't imagine life here without her. Even though she had only been her for a year she had grown on everybody.

"Thanks Tawni." She smiled I had gotten her name right, big whoop.

"Whatever." Her smile disappeared.

I left the cafeteria and decided I would check Sonny's dressing room again maybe she would be back from the meeting, but before I could reach the dressing room I heard her laugh from the hall. I would recognize that laugh anywhere it was one of the many things I loved about her, wait loved. Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall in love but maybe Chad could.

I turned the corner and found Sonny talking to these three guys I didn't recognize at first but then I realized it was that band, Connect whatever.

"Hey Chad," Sonny said noticing me standing behind them, "how's you ankle doing?" she looked concerned. The three guys she was talking to turned around and looked at me. Sonny was so wrong they did not have better hair then I did.

"Hello Sonny, my ankle is fine thanks for your concern," she smiled. "who are you guys?" I gestured towards the three guys.

"Oh we're Connect 3, I'm Jason." The one on the left said, he looked the oldest. He held out his hand, I shook it. I wasn't usually this nice but I was trying to stay on Sonny's good side to thank her for helping me the day before. I was also doing it because Sonny was giving me the death glare and I was kinda scared.

"Hey aren't you Chad Dylan Cooper?" The one on the far right asked. I was about to say something about myself but Sonny was glaring at me so I decided against it.

"Ya that's me." Sonny smiled and I winked at her. None of the boy banders noticed though.

"I'm Nate." The one who knew who I was said, he looked the youngest of the three. He also held out his hand, "He's Shane." He pointed to the guy in the middle who was too busy playing with hair to notice me standing there.

"Yo Shane." I said as I shook Nate's hand, I have never been this polite in my life. All Shane did was look at me. Nate shook his head.

"Sorry bout that." Jason said.

"Look guys sorry but we should get going." Sonny said stepping in front of the boys, back to them front to me. "You guys keep going down the hall and make a left keep going to the end of the hallway that's where you'll be filming, I'll be right there but first I would like to have word with Chad." I smiled at her.

Jason, Shane and Nate starting walking down the hall, but I noticed Shane looking back at Sonny. She looked back at them and nodded at them to keep going. When we were finally alone I smiled my Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Soo Sonny, needed some alone time with Chad Dylan Cooper." She glared at me.

"Chad!" She kept glaring at me so much that I almost tripped over my crutches because I was backing away from her.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist." Sonny had such a influence on me that I felt obliged to apologize for everything.

"Chad listen, I need your help," I opened my mouth to say something witty but she held her hand up to stop me, "Shane is so full of himself so I need your help to change him."

"Why me?" I was confused.

"Well he doesn't need to change exactly just change his image, you know how to change your image so can you please help me?"

"Fine, I'll do, but on one condition."

"What?"

"WIIFC?" I was asking her what was in it for Chad, but I don't think she got it.

"Huh?" Ya she didn't get it.

"What's in it for Chad." I looked at like it was obvious she glared at me.

"The goodness of doing something nice for someone besides yourself." She smiled and swayed her hips like a little girl asking for candy before dinner.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Fine." Here we go again.

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?" I asked she rolled her eyes.

"We are so good." She smiled at me then walked down the hall, I watched her as she walked she walked so perfectly. I sighed and made my way back to Mackenzie Falls.

**SWAC*SWAC*SWAC***

**So that was the 4****th**** chapter of 'Better Then Connect 3' I should tell you that I start high school tomorrow so I might take a little while longer to update my stories due to the fact of mire homework and what not but I will try and update ASAP. **

**Please R&R Thanks!**

**Xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


	5. Advice Sort Of From Nate

**As I said on 'Hope Lost Love Found' I am terribly sorry for abandoning this story, it's because I am now and high school and there is a lot of homework and I can't update as often as I would like. So I hope this chapter can make up for my abandoning. **

**SWAC*SWAC*SWAC***

ShPOV (Shane's POV)

"You guys keep going down the hall and make a left keep going to the end of the hallway that's where you'll be filming, I'll be right there but first I would like to have word with Chad." Our guide, Sonny said, her voice angelic. I nodded, as did Jason and Nate and the 3 of us made our way to where we were directed.

Once we arrived at the stage I noticed that Peter, Big Rob and Frankie were already there, and had made themselves at home. I started walking to check out the set but was pulled back by Nate.

"What?!?" I asked. Nate held up his hands and stepped away. I mock laughed and he smirked at me.

"Do you still want my help with Sonny or not?" I bent my head slightly remembering my earlier questioning for Nate's help. I looked up into his eyes and he raised his eyebrows, waiting for my response. I was about to answer him when I was interrupted by the topic of our conversation.

"Hey guys, so do you like your set?" Sonny waltzed over to where Nate and I were standing. She had a huge smile on her face and I suddenly felt something, something that Shane Grey was not supposed to be feeling about a girl. Jealously.

"We love it Sonny, it's great." Nate answered for the both of us, snapping me out of my daze. Sonny looked at me, concerned, I realized I had been scowling and quickly changed it into a smile and she smiled back.

"Great! I'm gonna go find Jason and ask him what he thinks, I'll see you guys later." At that Sonny walked away to find Jason. I looked after her until she had turned the corner and had disappeared from sight. I turned to find Nate staring at me, is expression amused.

"What!?" I asked, and he chuckled.

"Nothing, I just find it amusing that you are jealous of Chad Dylan Cooper." Nate said chuckling slightly.

"Me, jealous, of Chad Dylan Cooper? Oh Please." I said trying to stay calm.

"Whatever you say." Nate said sarcastically, he then nodded his head slightly and went off to play video games with Frankie.

I went off in the direction that Sonny and gone off too and found her and Jason laughing about something, I rolled my eyes at my band mate, whose sense of humor hade always been a joke in itself.

"Hey guys." I said nonchalantly, like I hadn't even known they were back there.

"Hey Shane." They said at the same time, both laughing again after realizing this. They were then interrupted by Jason's cell phone, making the noise it did when he got a call, causing him to leave, but not before waving to both of us.

"So Sonny, thanks so much for showing us around today." I said trying to be as polite as I could.

"No problem Shane." Sonny replied, happiness tinting her voice.

"I want to make it up to you, do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" I asked, my voice trying not to sound to hopeful.

"Umm..." Sonny started.

**SWAC*SWAC*SWAC***

**CLIFFY!! Why did I do such a thing? Because I'm evil!! Anyways, again I am do sorry for taking 2 months to update and I promise now that I am settled into high school the updates will be coming fasting. So thank you to everyone who has stuck around and doesn't** **hate me.**

**Please Review!!!**

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


	6. The dreaded Date

**Hey guys! How's everyone doing? Well anyways, here it is where you will find out what Sonny said to Shane, but it may not be exactly what you expected…dun dun dun!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC! **

********

CPOV

I couldn't believe I was doing this, _me, _Chad Dylan Cooper. I was sitting at a table in the corner of a restaurant behind a plant.

_Why? _You may ask, because of freaking Sonny 'Sonshine' Munroe. She was here at my favorite restaurant on a date with that lame ass loser Shane Grey from Connect 3 who apparently, according to Sonny had better hair then me. Yeah right.

Of I course I would never tell anyone that the reason I was here was because I was spying on Sonny, I just couldn't help it, everything about her attracted me to her. Her shiny hair, her smile or her deep chocolate eyes. Then of course there was her laugh, her laugh that sounding like bells.

That laugh that I heard now, that laugh that was laughing at someone else's jokes. Someone who wasn't me. I knew it was pathetic to think like that but I couldn't help it.

I lightly sighed, and a leaf went into my mouth and I realized how ridiculous this was, the sitting behind a plant part, not the spying thing, the spying thing was brilliant. I slid the plant to the side and put on my happy face, and made it seem like I had been sitting out in the open the whole time.

It was only a matter of moments before everything seemed to happen at once. The waiter finally noticed there was someone over at that table. Sonny realized that I was at the same restaurant and so did everyone else. One second all I could hear was the light playing of the harp coming from across the room and the quiet chatter and the occasional laugh from over where Sonny was. The next second I heard screaming, most of it excited and happy, but there was one other, a not so happy one.

Sonny.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I heard about 20 people say, but I only really heard one.

"Oh hey Sonny, this is where you were having your date with Shane. My bad." I shrugged nonchalantly, but realized she wasn't buying it. I grabbed my crutches and started hobbling towards the door. I made it to the front podium and threw a 50 dollar bill and kept going. I only made it to the lobby before Sonny yanked on my jacket

"What are you doing here?" her voice was quieter but just as angry. "You knew I was having my date with Shane here tonight, and you came to spy on us didn't you?" her voice was whisper and a sly smirk came across her face, I was caught. She knew I was here to spy on her.

"Well, you see, I knew you were coming her," I started and Sonny nodded her head, in encouragement to finish my statement, "I just didn't know it was tonight?" It sounded more like a question then a fact but I ignored it, hoping it was go unnoticed by Sonny, but I was wrong.

"Right. You didn't know that the date I have been talking about ALL week was tonight even though I said numerous times it was TONIGHT." She stepped towards me slightly and fell back, tripping on my crutches, nearly running in to a middle aged woman, who glared at me. Sonny snickered and now it was my turn to glare.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I interrupted your date it will never happen again." I said trying my best sorry voice. At first I was kinda serious then I decided to have some fun.

"Really?!" Sonny asked her voice high and hopeful.

"No." I snorted and now it was her turn to glare. I was expecting a comeback but I got nothing. I did notice Sonny looking off to the side. That was when I saw Shane standing there. I now knew he had been glaring at us the entire time. Sonny smiled at him nervously. He looked at her, his face softening slightly but he was still glaring.

He was silent as he approached us. His coat on and Sonny's coat and purse in his hand. She smiled as he gave her, her coat and put his arm lightly around her waist. Sonny looked at me and smiled weakly. An apology smile. I smiled likely back. Shane glared at me.

"Sonny why don't you go wait in the limo, I'll be right out, I have to use the bathroom." Sonny nodded and waved at me. I waved slightly back, still smiling as she disappeared out the door.

I turned to face Shane and he was giving me a glare that would have killed me if looks could kill. Before I knew it he had his had around my shirt collar and I was being dragged into the bathroom. I tripped slightly my crutches falling. Once we were in the happily light bathroom Shane turned to face me once more.

"Listen man, stay away from Sonny. I saw the way you two were looking at each other. You are in love with her, but listen she is mine!" Shane was inches away from my face and I couldn't back away or else I would fall.

"Listen man," I mimicked him, "I don't like Sonny like that," _yeah right,_ "Sonny and I are just friends." I said it my voice wavering. Shane just shook his head. I don't even know how the next events happened. One minute Shane was shaking his head at me. The next he was drawing his arm back.

_THWACK! _

His fist made connection with my face. I staggered back and then fell on the white tile of the bathroom floor. I was looking at the wall across from the toilets. All I could hear was a cackling Shane and the opening and closing of the door behind him. I sighed knowing that I could be stuck in here for a while. All I could do was stay here and pray that someone has to go to the bathroom really soon.

****

**So you guys wanted longer, is that good enough for you. So Shane's not as perfect as Sonny's sees him to be, but now Chad knows the truth. What will happen next? Well even I haven't really figured that out yet. I will have the next chapter up in a couple days, and I should have the next chapter of my WOWP story up by Friday and this next one up by Sunday (or Monday) it depends because on Saturday I am going to see NEW MOON and my friends are sleeping over after so on Sunday I may not feel like writing, but defiantly by Monday. **

**Please Review. Thanks!**

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


	7. Conflicted Feelings

**Alright so I meant to update this story before Thanksgiving but I completely forgot and I am so sorry! Anyways so in the last chapter Shane punched Chad and I was going to make it so he had another reason but that didn't work, so instead Shane is going to try throughout the story to become a better person. **

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah, I do not own anything, Blah Blah Blah. **

********

Third Person POV

The rest of the weekend went pretty ordinary, Sonny spent most of her time day dreaming about her perfect date with Shane. She kept replaying the ending, when Shane dropped her off, over and over in her head.

_Flashback_

"_I had a great time tonight Shane." Sonny said nervously, her palms were sweating and her voice was wavering slightly. _

"_Me too." Shane voice was perfectly articulated, he smiled down at her, considered the height difference between them, she still had no idea he had punched Chad. _

"_Listen I should probably get inside my mom is waiting." Sonny gestured towards her apartment building which they were standing in front of, knowing her mom was probably sitting on the couch waiting for the details._

"_I'm sure she can wait one more minute." Shane smirked slightly and Sonny giggled nervously and opened her mouth to say something but was stopped. Shane's lips were suddenly on hers, the breath escaping Sonny's lips in surprise. _

_Shane led the way, exploring Sonny's lips asking for entrance but Sonny refused him, not wanted it to go any farther. Shane was angry at this but ignored it. _

_Sonny pulled away first, needed air, she smiled, satisfied. Shane chuckled slightly at her but she ignored him. _

"_Sonny!" Sonny heard her mom yell out their 2 story window, Sonny blushed. _

"_Coming mom." She yelled back, irritated, she wanted to spend more time with Shane. "So, do this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sonny asked, she wanted to know before she went inside. _

"_Do you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Shane raised and eyebrow in question. Sonny nodded. "Alright then, I will see you, on Monday." Shane kissed her cheek, sending sparks through her body. She nodded again, before disappearing into her house. _

_End Flashback_

Saturday, Tawni had called and Sonny gave her all the details, including the kiss and Tawni had gasped in all the right places. The only part Sonny left out was the part with Chad, Sonny hadn't told anyone, except her mom, that she thought it was kinda sweet that Chad cared so much has to spy on her.

***

Monday rolled around before Sonny wanted it to, she had enjoyed locking herself in her room for the weekend, day dreaming about her new boyfriend, the only plus side of Monday, she would be able to see Shane. Of course there was downside that Chad would probably be mad at her considering he hated Shane but she left that thought out of her mind.

When she arrived at the studio, she found everything the same, Nico and Grady were in the prop house. Sonny went in to great them.

"Hey guys." She said, her voice cherry.

"Hey Sonny." Grady said turned to face her for a second before turning back to the tv where him a Nico were playing video games. Nico didn't say anything but waved. Sonny giggled at their enthusiasm with their video game. She made her way to her dressing room and saw Zora exiting as she was entering.

"Hey Zora." Sonny said, giving the younger girl a smile.

"Hi Sonny." Zora said quickly before rushing off down the hallway in the opposite direction. Sonny entered the dressing room not surprised to find Tawni looking at her reflection in her mirror and implying what was probably the 5th layer of Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lip stick.

"Tawni!" Sonny shrieked, surprising her best friend, to the extent that she dropped her lip stick.

"Hi Sonny." Tawni said, with not nearly the same excitement, although Tawni did find Sonny's mood somewhat uplifting. Sonny had a wide smile on her face, her eyes were wide and bright and a certain aura seemed to surround her.

Tawni was about to say something else but was interrupted by a hasty knock on the slightly ajar door. Her and Sonny both turned to find Chad standing there, his crutches by his side and a black eye.

Tawni barely noticed him, but Sonny did.

"Chad, oh my goodness what happened to your eye?" Sonny exclaimed, she was actually concerned, as much as she hated to admit it, she felt bad, first a broken ankle, now a black eye.

"Nothing to worry about Sonny, let's just say, crutches aren't for everyone." Sonny nodded understanding, but didn't say anything on the subject.

"So is there another reason you came here?" Tawni asked not looked away from her reflection. Sonny rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Yeah, I actually needed to talk to Sonny, in private." Tawni snickered but left to two. Sonny looked confused, but Chad pretended not to notice.

"What's up Chad?" Sonny looked him straight in the eye, she managed from trying to get lost in them, but it was challenge. _Sonny what the hell are you doing, you have a boyfriend! _A voice mentally screamed. Sonny brushed it off though.

"You know that promise I made the other day?" Chad looked down at his feet as he said it but saw Sonny nod out of the corner of his eye, "I don't think I can do it." Chad mumbled the last part because of everybody he had ever met he was afraid of Sonny's wrath the most.

"WHAT?" Sonny screeched, her voice going up 2 octaves. Chad flinched away from her slightly. "Of course, the one thing I have ever asked you to do," Chad opened his mouth in protest but Sonny held up her hand stopping him, "you flake on me, why? Why can't you do it Chad?"

"That guy, can not be changed." Chad said, his confidence coming back. Sonny shook her head in disagreement. "Even if it is just is social image, he's done too much to be forgiven." Sonny was now on the verge of tears, she didn't know why, all she had to do was turn on her charm and Chad would be like putty in her hands, but she couldn't do it.

"Fine." She muttered, barely audible. Chad noticed her face and stepped closer to comfort her, but she pulled away. Chad couldn't bear to see her like this. He wanted to hug her, but he didn't want upset her any more.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, but I just don't like the guy, but I'm sure if you like him, there's got to be something there." Chad said softly. Sonny smiled softly at him, slightly knowing that her would never hurt her to bad, on purpose anyway.

"Thanks." She said. Chad smiled at her.

"Chad Dylan Cooper to Set. Chad Dylan Cooper to set." A voice over the intercom said, interrupting what felt like a moment between to the two stars. Sonny kept having to remind herself that she had a boyfriend, but for some reason Chad had this weird effect on her.

Chad didn't say anything, he just made his way out the door, waving at Sonny has he left. Sonny waved back. As soon as Chad was out of sight Tawni reappeared, Sonny knew she had probably been listening the whole time.

"Sonny, don't you have a boyfriend?" Tawni asked, pointing out the smile on Sonny's face. Sonny glared at her. "I know your dating Shane, but you like Chad."

"No I don't!" Sonny screamed and ran from the room.

"Whatever you say." Tawni sang under her breath and giggled at her friend.

***

**So there it is the 7****th**** chapter of 'Better Then Connect 3' it was actually a lot longer then I thought but I liked it. Prepare yourself though, Chad is soon going to reveal everything to Sonny, so that should be happening in a few chapters. **

**Anyways. As always Review! **

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


	8. The Truth

CPOV

I couldn't believe it, Sonny and Shane are now a thing!! How did this happen? He was such a jerk and Sonny didn't even notice.

_Well maybe you should tell her about what happened in the bathroom_

No that would only break her heart

_Well she would be thankful for it in the end_

Good idea…thanks mental voice.

****

A few minutes later I found myself in the cafeteria, hoping that Sonny would be in there, without Shane. I stopped at the Mackenzie Falls table, even though they hated Sonny, they might know where she was.

"Hey Portlyn..." , my voice trailed off as soon as I realized what she was reading and what was on the cover. It was the new issue of Tween Weekly and on the cover were Shane and Sonny, kissing!

"What Chad," Portlyn sounded bored and uninterested, I was speechless my focus on the cover of the magazine. Before I could stop myself I grabbed the magazine from her hands and chucked it towards the nearest trash can. It missed, bouncing of the side and laying crumbled on the floor the page open to a blown up picture of the kiss.

Unable to take it, I stomped over and ribbed the picture into shreds, aware of everyone in the room staring at me, but I didn't care, I had to find Sonny, or Shane.

Not only did I feel the need to tell Sonny the truth about everything, I felt the need to beat Shane up. I glanced at Portlyn and she looked at me in disbelief, but nodded towards the exit.

I quickly made my way towards the exit, desperate to find Sonny. I suddenly felt like crying, but didn't, Chad Dylan Cooper did not cry, lucky for me, I didn't need my crutches that much anymore, so I was able to move more easily through the studio.

After minutes of looking I found Sonny walking towards the prop room, she didn't hear him coming but he didn't want to call out to her, so she yelped and jumped in surprise when he touched her shoulder.

"Chad! You surprised me, what's up." She had a huge smile on her face, which made me smile even though I was supposed to be mad.

"I need to talk to you," She started walking into the prop house, "in private." I added, this was a private conversation. She nodded and we started walking towards her dressing room.

The room was unoccupied, but I knew that weird girl was lurking in the vents and I couldn't be sure she wouldn't hear.

"Zora's not here today." Sonny noted, noticed my expression. I nodded. She gestured to the couch, which I really didn't want to sit on, considering that Tawni had covered it with sparkles and pink and other things that made me want to puke.

I sat anyway, though, despite my discomfort. We were silent for a moment; Sonny bit her lip, something I knew she did when she was nervous.

"It's about Shane, isn't it?" Sonny asked her voice barely above a whisper. I nodded, suddenly not wanted to tell her this. I wanted to get up and leave but I knew Sonny was waiting for me response.

"This black eye, he gave it to me, in the bathroom at the restaurant," Sonny opened her mouth but I held up my hand, and she snapped it shut, "that's not the point though, the point is that, Shane can never change, I'm sorry Sonny." Sonny looked like she was on the verge of tears.

I opened my mouth, but now it was her turn to stop me. We both stood up at the same moment. I wanted to tell her right then and there that I was in love with her, I wanted her to be mine, but I knew that would not end well.

I silently made my way to the door, while Sonny went over to her vanity table. Tears were fresh in her eyes; I knew that was my cue to leave.

So I left, without another word, hoping that someday I would get a chance with her, see her smile.

****

SPOV

As soon as I heard the click of the door behind Chad, I let all the tears come out. I was angry, sad, confused but most of all I was scared. I didn't know if Chad was lying or not (wouldn't be a first), but in a strange, six sense type of way I believed him, I somehow knew that he was right, but I didn't want him to be.

I was upset with Shane if this was the truth, if he had hurt Chad, if Chad was lying then Chad had hurt _me_.

I was unsure what to believe. I decided I needed a second opinion. I didn't know if I should trust Shane, but I decided I needed to trust him.

I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes, ready to face Shane. My feelings running rapid.

****

**I know it's not that good, but I needed Chad to tell Sonny the truth, the next chapter will be Sonny confronting Shane. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC**

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820 **


	9. Deny

**Chapter 9! I am so proud of this story, I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed, alerted and favorited this story, it truly does mean something to me, thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, or Connect 3 (a.k.a. the Jonas Brothers)**

***********

SPOV

After my conversation with Chad yesterday about Shane I needed a second opinion. When I arrived at Condor Studios almost everybody was there already. I really wanted to talk to Shane but Marshall hurried me on to set before I could even take my coat off.

After 3 hours of rehearsal for tomorrow's show, during our lunch break, I headed over the still unnamed show, set. The first thing I noticed was how many sets had been put up. There was a set that looked like a bedroom, another that looked like a school hallway and one more that looked like a recording studio.

The first Connect Three member I noticed was Nate, who was talking to a dark haired girl by the snack table. I rushed over to him and he waved. Him and the girl were both wearing red and blue school uniforms.

"Hey Nate." I greeted to him when I reached his side. The girl smiled at me softly at me, she had brown eyes.

"Oh hey Sonny, this is Jessica, our newest cast member." I offered my hand to Jessica and she shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you, especially from Shane." Jessica said. I smiled slightly at Shane's name but remembered why I was here.

"Nate, have you seen Shane." Nate burrowed his eyebrows together, obviously deep in thought. Then he wordlessly pointed to the costume rack, where sure enough both Shane and Jason were standing, "Thanks." I waved goodbye to both Jessica and Nate and hurried over to the rack.

"Hey guys." I said once I reached them. Jason gave me a huge smile while Shane engulfed me in a hug.

"Hi Sonny." Jason said, his voice happy. I giggled slightly at his tone. Shane chuckled, Jason frowned.

"Shane can we talk, it's nothing huge, but I just need to ask you something." Shane nodded and Jason walked away, still frowning.

"What's up?" Shane asked, as he guided me to two directors chairs, that said 'Unnamed Connect 3 show.' Once sitting I faced his face, which was sad.

"You no the other night at the restaurant?" Shane nodded, obviously confused. "Well, you also know how Chad was there?" I noticed that his jaw tightened but I shook it off. "Well, he got a black eye that night, and he says you gave it to him." I looked down into my lap, not wanting to meet his face, unless he got mad at me.

But instead of getting mad, he burst out with laughter. I snapped my head up, and he looked me straight in the eye.

"And you believed him?" Shane stared at me, and I suddenly felt bad for blaming him. He smiled at me.

"Kinda," Shane raised his eyebrows.

"Sonny I'm kinda sad you think that I would do that, I may be seen as a jerk in the media's eyes, but I would never hurt anybody, even Chad Dylan Cooper." I nodded

"I'm sorry I doubted you, I should have just asked you right away, before listening to Chad."

"It's ok, I accept your apology," Shane was silent for a moment his face blank, then he smiled slightly, "you know why he said don't you?"

I shook my head, unaware of where he was going with this.

"He likes you." Shane said, in complete monotone. I was silent, my mouth open, unaware of what to say.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that's a negative." I laughed without humor. I felt Shane's eyes on me, but I was to cowardly to look him in the eye.

"Well, maybe I'm misreading things, but I pretty sure he does."

"Well, even if he does, I don't like him back." I was lying, I was straight up lying to my boyfriend. I did like Chad, not as much as I liked Shane, but still. I even thought that Chad liked me back. All the moments we shared, but of course nothing ever happened.

"Good, because, and I don't mean to sound like the jealous boyfriend, I really don't want to share you, especially with Chad Dylan Cooper." Shane practically spit out Chad's name. I rolled my eyes, but I didn't let Shane see that.

"Well that's good because I'm a one woman kind of gal." I instantly regretted saying gal instead of girl. Shane raised his eyebrows.

"Gal?" I slapped him lightly on the for arm, causing him to fake wince in pain. I laughed, and for two seconds everything seemed ok. Until Shane said the one thing I could never do.

"Sonny," He paused for dramatic effect, "I don't want you talking to Chad Dylan Cooper." I gaped at him, my mid went blank. Shane didn't even look guilty.

I should have broken up with him right there on the spot, but I didn't. I just nodded, and Shane smiled slightly.

"I have..have to go." My voice was shaky, due to the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Ok, I'll see you later?" Shane stood up with me, I just nodded, but I didn't meet his glance.

After he knew it was a yes, I ran out of that set so fast, I thought my lungs were going to fall out.

***********

Third Person

Chad was wandering around the halls, yes purposely near Sonny's dressing room, she hadn't been in the cafeteria for lunch so Chad assumed he would find her here.

After a couple minutes of mindless pacing, he heard approaching footsteps and light footsteps. Sonny was going to dressing room, happy that Marshall had given everybody a half a day today.

As she rounded the corner Chad saw it was Sonny and he was immediately worried about her. He rushed her side, and because she had her head in her hands, she only heard his footsteps and she thought it was Tawni.

"Sonny are you ok?" Chad asked soothingly, Sonny slowly lifted her head, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Yeah." She then remembered what she promised Shane. Chad was about to say something, but Sonny cut him off.

"Shane doesn't want us speaking." She mumbled and before he could react, Sonny was in her dressing room, slamming the door behind her. Leaving a speechless Chad Dylan Cooper.

***********

**Oh what the drama!!! So I know some people are going to review asking why Shane is acting like such a jerk but trust me there is an explanation for his hatred towards Chad. Here's a previw for the next chapter. **

"**You remember what happened with Caitlin!!" Shane yelled, nearly throwing the script in his hand.**

**So that chapter should be up in a few days, anyways, as always Review and Happy New Year everyone!!**

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


	10. Mad

**Hey everyone! I'm back!!! My laptop finally got fixed so I am free to write again and I am starting by writing the 10****th**** (that right 10****th****!) chapter of my most popular story, Better then Connect 3, I am so proud of this story, and I am so excited to be back, and I am also excited the show is coming back this Sunday the 14****th****! Btw I realized after posting the last chapter that Caitlin was a character in Camp Rock but they are not the same Caitlin. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for the story plot. **

*********

CPOV

I couldn't believe what I had heard Sonny say, Shane didn't want them speaking? Why would he say something like that? Sonny could speak with anyone she wanted, Shane had no right.

I stormed back to my dressing room, throwing the script the director had given my on the floor, kicking it into the corner unable to read Mackenzie Falls drama. I sat on the couch my fists clenched, my knuckles white. I was so mad I could punch Shane, but I knew that would only make things worse.

I knew the most mature thing to do would be to go and ask Shane what his problem was with me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at his face, unless of course he had blood spurting out of his.

I decided to leisurely walk towards the Connect 3 set, and maybe if I had calmed down I could talk to Shane. When I arrived at the set my breath froze in my throat, not only was I looking straight into Shane's face, I saw Sonny's face as well, she looked sad but she was smiling and holding Shane's hand while he talked to his manager.

She only blinked when she noticed me standing there, but once Shane noticed me she only looked away, staring down at the floor. Shane glared at me and my confidence seeped through my body and I smirked back. He whispered something in Sonny's ear and she nodded going over to the snack table to talk to a blond.

Shane approached me and I noticed his uniform looked a lot like the one I was wearing except that mine was blue and his was red. I was first to speak when he finally reached me.

"Shane, how are you, on this fine day of telling people what to do." Ok so it wasn't my best but I knew he knew what I was talking about. I noticed Sonny eyeing me, knowing that I couldn't let my anger get the best of me.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm fine thanks, how are you, crushing on my girlfriend." Shane smirked and cocked his eyebrow. My face fell, oh god he knew, was it that obvious that I liked Sonny.

I had liked Sonny ever since she asked me to be her fake date; I just thought that in that moment we could be a good couple. Maybe I was wrong and we weren't supposed to be together. But seeing her with Shane I couldn't help but I was better for her then him.

"Well there where you're wrong, I don't like Sonny." This is where my years of lying would come in handy. Shane looked confused, like he could never be wrong and he was surprised that he was.

"Well then why were at the restaurant that night that you knew Sonny and I had a date!" His voice rose slightly and the blond girl and Sonny both looked over at Shane.

"Because I know that even though I don't like Sonny I would be a better boyfriend, need proof, Caitlin." I knew that that would set him off but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"See there where you're wrong, Caitlin only chose you because she felt like she had to." Shane screamed that part louder than the rest and it caused Sonny to rush to his side, only she refused to look me in the eyes.

"Oh really that's why she kissed me." I didn't smirk this time knowing that even though Sonny was looking at Shane she was eying me. Even though I was mad at Shane I didn't need Sonny to be mad at me.

"You shut up right now! You know what happened with Caitlin!" Shane said though gritted teeth. Sonny took a step back and looked me straight in the eye, which I understood as, back off. I nodded in her direction and started out the door. Behind me I heard Sonny whisper something to Shane.

"CHAD!" I heard behind me, Sonny didn't sound angry so I turned to face her.

"You're breaking the rules." I said refusing to meet her eyes. I felt her had on my shoulder and I forced myself to look at her. She didn't look angry she looked upset.

"Shane told me that it was ok. I really need to ask you something." I didn't speak I just nodded. "I'm not mad, I understand why you said what you did, Shane was wrong, but so were you, but tell me on thing." I nodded again, "Who is Caitlin?"

All I could do after that was stare at her.

*********

**So sorry to end on a cliffhanger but I have big things planned for the next chapter, and I know I only included part of the preview from the previous chapter but I only remembered it after I finished this one. I am so sorry for taking so long and for ending the chapter like this but hopefully I will get the next one up faster. **

**Preview: The next chapter will explain who Caitlin is and her position in Chad and Shane's life, it will be mostly flashbacks and characters will be Sonny, Chad, Shane and Caitlin. **

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820 **


	11. The Story

CPOV

"You want to know about Caitlin?" I asked Sonny softly as she nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll tell, but please wait till I'm done to speak." She nodded again, and I wordlessly, led her over to the corner of the hallway where we both sat down.

"It was 3 years we were all 13. It was the summer before Mackenzie Falls premiered. This story starts on the last day of school; Caitlin, Shane and I were all best friends." I looked at Sonny who mouth was open in shock.

"_Chad wait for me!" Caitlin called from behind me, I was putting my headphones into my ear. Her patted footsteps I could only ear barely behind me. _

"_Oh hey Caity." I was the only one, along with Shane, who was allowed to call her that. She fell into step with me. For a moment we only walked in silence before Caitlin broke the silence. _

"_So are we doing anything to celebrate the last day of school?" She raised her eyebrows, her famous look. _

"_Why don't we all just hang out. You know, dinner, movies, what not." She nodded at my suggestion but I knew she had other plans in mind. _

"_I was thinking something slightly more extreme, I was thinking maybe we hit up the high school party, my sister can get us in." She bumped me on the shoulder, but I stayed silent. I wasn't much of a party person. _

"_Ok" I agreed hesitantly after a few minutes. _

As I explained our conversation I took notes of Sonny's expressions, she looked kind of shocked when I mentioned that I wasn't a party person. People change.

"_Shane, Chad come on you little wusses, this is going to be fun!" Caitlin motioned at me and Shane to come with her. The house that the part was being held at was two stories with a huge pool in the backyard _

"_Coming Caity, chill out!" Shane called back and I chuckled and we both walked to where she was holding court. _

"_Beer?" She offered to us both. I rejected her offer but Shane accepted. He was a little suck up to Caitlin, only yesterday had he told me that he liked her and was planning on asking her out. _

"_Fine Chad, your loss." She chugged the drink and pulled Shane after her as she walked out onto the deck where the music was and where many people were dancing. _

I paused after mentioning that Shane had a crush on Caitlin and took a good look at Sonny's face. Her face was still and she was staring down the hallway in silence, I decided just to continue.

_The party ended up being pretty lame, that is until the end. It was about 1 am. A bunch of people had gone home but some still mingled. I wasn't worried about getting in trouble. My mom thought I was at Shane's. I ended up finding Caitlin in the bathtub of the upstairs bathroom. _

"_Chaddy!" She squealed when she saw me in the doorway. She giggled at her nickname for me. I bent down next to the tub and smelled serious alcohol on her breath. _

"_Caity how much have you had to drink?" I asked fanning my nose which caused her to laugh. _

"_I don't know. But Chaddy guess what!" She exclaimed. _

"_What Caity?"_

"_Shane is my boyfriend now!" She giggled and nodded her head back and hit it lightly on the tub faucet. _

"_That's great Caitlin, I'm happy for you two." I sighed, I really was happy for the two of them. They deserved to be happy. _

"_Thanks Chaddy!" She leaned over the side of the tub and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and we both lingered for a moment. _

"_Caity we should get you home. You reek!" I joked pushing her off me softly. She giggled but it faded. _

"_Thanks for taking care of me Chaddy." I felt her breath on my face and before I knew it her lips were on mine. It was a short kiss but I heard the door open before I could pull away completely. _

"_CHAD! CAITLIN! WHAT THE HELL?!" Shane screamed from the doorway._

I heard Sonny take a sharp breath, knowing it was because she knew how Shane got when he was angry.

"Sonny." I said softly when I noticed she looked lost.

"Keep going." She said and looked at me momentarily, I nodded before continuing.

"_Shane…" I started, but he held up his hand to stop me._

"_Save it Chad, I can't believe you would do this to me. Both of you." He motioned at Caitlin who was looking out to window to avoid looking at Shane. _

"_Listen, can I just explain?" I asked, Shane started towards to door, storming through the house, I followed him, leaving Caitlin in the bathroom._

"_No, you know why, because I already know what has happened." We were now outside, the grass lined with cups. _

"_It's not like you saw everything!" I screamed slowly losing my temper. _

"_I'm glad I didn't!" He responded on the same level. I was glad that the party was practically deserted. Before I could respond Shane punched me in the face, square in the nose. _

This time Sonny spoke up.

"Oh my god." She whispered, she stood up, but her face was still vacant.

"What?" I said standing up and grabbing her arm.

"You were right; Shane punched you in the face at the restaurant." She said her voice still very low.

"Well I'm still not quite done with the story, you want to hear it?"

She nodded, but said in a voice I could barely hear, "Can you skip to the end."

_After the fight, Caitlin had heard from the window of the bathroom Shane and me arguing. Shane had stormed off and left. _

"_Chad, what was that about?" Caitlin asked. _

"_Nothing, we were fighting over you." I said and he mouth opened. I still smelt alcohol but it wasn't as strong as before. _

"_I have to go after him." She handed me her cup of beer and ran out into the road. I followed her, knowing that she was still drunk. _

My voice chocked and I couldn't tell the end of the story, but I assumed Sonny knew how the story ended.

"Chad, I'm so sorry." Sonny lifted her hand and placed it gingerly on my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and brought it down slightly.

"Thanks Sonny, that's the reason he hates me, he blames me." I whispered and I saw Sonny nod.

"It's not your fault." She said, and before I could saw anything more, I felt her head come down on my shoulder.

"I just wish Shane knew that." I felt Sonny's head nod under my chin. I lay my check on the crown of her head. Where I wanted it to stay, forever.

**********

**Sorry for taking so long. So there is chapter 11, I hope you all enjoyed it. I decided to end on a bittersweet moment between Sonny and Chad. Before I sign off I have a little question for you all. How many more chapters do you want? I can wrap the story up in 2, 3 even 5 chapters, but it depends on what you want. So when you review just add a little note on the bottom. **

**Oh and if any of you want like 10 chapters, I don't think I will do that but I am planning on doing a sequel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance who Connect 3, both belong to Disney**

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**


	12. What?

SPOV

The next day I was still a little shaken up about Chad's story. I couldn't believe that he and Shane had once been best friends and they weren't because of some girl, who was dead.

Now I knew why Chad never liked to talk about his past, and if you ever asked about his life pre-Mackenzie falls, he told you some story about a grandmother or an aunt.

I moved through morning rehearsal completely unconnected from my cast mates. Nico and Grady asked me if anything was wrong, but I shook it off as a need for sleep. Thankfully they believed me, Tawni and Zora weren't as easy to convince.

Tawni confronted me right before lunch, when she knew she could get me alone.

"Sonny, are you ok, something seems to really be bothering you?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just really tired that's all."

"No it's not, something is wrong, what is it?"

"Look, I'm not allowed to say, but let's just say it has to do with Shane," Tawni nodded and was about to walk away before I added, "and Chad." She gasped.

"What? Did you kiss Chad or did you break up with Shane?"

"Neither, it's just that Chad told me something unsettling about Shane, and then Shane denied it, calling Chad a liar."

"Well, personally, I think that you should follow your heart, and go with your gut instinct, it's the only way you're going to be happy." Tawni hugged me, and for the first time I felt like we were actually best friends.

"Thanks Tawni, I think I'm going to go talk to Shane." I made my way out of our dressing room, and literally ran into Zora who suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Jeez Zora, do you always have to appear out of nowhere!" I exclaimed and she simply pushed past me and made her way into the room.

"Thankfully for you, I heard you and Tawni's conversation so you're free to go." Zora said, like always ignoring my words. I left without another word.

So I had lied, I wasn't going to go talk to Shane, I was going to talk to Chad. I knew that Tawni and my cast mates would be happier with me being with Shane, due to the fact that Mackenzie Falls and So Random were enemies, but I couldn't do it anymore.

That's right; I was falling for Chad Dylan Cooper. While I was dating Shane Grey.

This was supposed to be when Tawni exclaims how it's unfair that I have two famous guys falling all over me, and she has none.

Well, she can have one of mine, honestly I don't care. Preferably Shane, because I don't think that Tawni and Chad could stand dating each other, in fact they probably wouldn't even consider dating each other in the first place.

I made my way slowly to the Mackenzie Falls set, thinking carefully about what I was going to say. What was I going to do, waltz in demanding to talk to Chad, and then tell him that I liked him, but I had a boyfriend? Yeah sure, sounds like an awesome plan.

When I did arrive I noticed that they were in the middle of filming. No one in the room noticed me enter, so I was safe to just take a seat in an empty seat by the door while they finished. I guess Chad wasn't kidding when he said that everyone in the room stopped and watched him when he acted. Even I found myself focusing on him, even though I had no idea what was going on.

When the director yelled cut I still hadn't stopped watching Chad. Although Chad had started watching me, as soon as his eyes caught mine I looked down at my lap embarrassed.

"Hey Sonny," He said once he reached my side, "what are you doing here?"

"I really need to talk to you." No use beating around the bush might as well get this over with.

"Okay, let's go to my dressing room." He led the way and I spent the whole way there looking at my feet. I only looked up when I noticed Chad's feet move so I won't bump into anyone.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Chad asked once he had closed the door behind me.

"Umm, well," I really had no idea how to phrase this, but I knew I had to do it, "I had to tell you something really important, but you have to promise me something."

"Yeah, sure, anything."

"No judgment and you can't make fun of me."

"Done."

"Okay, here it goes, I like you." I said and I felt my face turn hot. At first Chad didn't react at all then I felt his arms around my body.

I let myself hug him back, and for a few seconds we stood there is semi comfortable silence. Even though I would have loved to keep hugging him, I really wanted to know how he felt about me.

"Chad, there's another reason I came over here to talk to you." Chad pulled away but left his hands on my arms.

"Yeah, and what's that?" He didn't sound disappointed or upset; he sounded concerned which only made me more nervous.

"What am I going to do about Chad; you should know more than anybody how he gets when he is upset, especially when you're involved." I looked up at his now faded black eye.

"Don't worry about Shane, because guess what, I like you too Sonny and I'll never let anything bad happen to you." I smiled, knowing that Chad was telling the truth.

Before either one of us could say anything else, we both leaned in, letting our lips touch very softly and sweetly. It didn't last long but I could safely say that it was much better then Shane and I's first kiss, he had literally tried to stick his tongue down my throat.

ThPPOV

Shane had been spending the last 10 minutes looking for Sonny, with no luck. He even tried talking to Sonny's cast mates, but they didn't know where she was either, in fact they had been wondering the same things themselves. Shane had looked in the cafeteria and even waited by some of the girls bathrooms, but he still couldn't find her.

He decided he would look in the one place he hoped she wouldn't be, the Mackenzie Falls set. He arrived and many of the girls looked his way but he ignored them. He approached a African American who looked to be the same age that Shane was.

"Hey have you seen my girlfriend, Sonny Munroe?" He asked, throwing Sonny's name on the end, guessing that the Mackenzie Falls actors would know her name.

"Uh, yeah she's with Chad is his dressing room." The guy said, Shane felt his fists clench and his teeth grind together. Sonny and Chad in Chad's dressing room, alone.

"Where would that be?" He asked and the guy, sensing his anger just pointed towards a door. The door read _Chad Dylan Cooper "Mackenzie."_

Shane stormed over ignoring all the people that were looking at him. He didn't even bother to knock he just threw the door open. He gasped, he saw Chad and Sonny hugging, looking very much like a couple.

"Hey, what the hell is going on in here?" He yelled, causing Chad and Sonny to break apart in shock.

"Shane!" Sonny exclaimed, letting go of Chad's hand. "

"You heard me, what the hell is going on in here?" Shane said again, eyeing Chad. Sonny grabbed him and pushed him out of the dressing room, throwing Chad an apologetic look over her shoulder.

"Shane, we're over!" She screamed.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I hope this makes up for it. I'll probably have one or two more chapters, but there will be a sequel!**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**xoxo xoStuckInNeutral16ox **

**p.s. Like my new penname?**


	13. How Could You?

CPOV

_Shane, we're done!_

Those words echoed in my head, seeing has they had only been just spoken. Sonny and I had been in my dressing room when Shane had barged in demanding what we were doing. Sonny had told him that it was over between the two of them, thank god.

I couldn't even begin to express how happy I was that they were over, and that there was hope for me and Sonny. I'm glad she chose to finally believe me.

I heard the dressing room door slam, and looked up to see tears filling up in Sonny's eyes threatening to spill over. I took a tentative step forward to check to see if she would allow me to hug her. She didn't move so I took that as a yes, pulling my arms around her body.

She let out a small sob and I pulled her closer to my body, feeling her arms wrap around me. I smiled slightly, focusing on the crying brunette in my arms. She pulled away after a few moments, keeping her arms around me. Her tears had stopped, but she had red circles under her eyes.

"You ready to talk to me?" I asked softly, knowing that she wouldn't want to talk, but it was worth a shot.

"It's just; his eyes were so full of hate, like I was a horrible person." She said her voice still shaky from the tears.

"Hey, you are not a horrible person, he's the horrible person." I said putting my hands on her shoulders, rubbing them in comfort.

"Thanks." She said and for the first time her face broke out into a wide smile, "That really means a lot."

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence there was a knock on the door. It was Bert, Chad's assistant.

"Sonny, one of your cast mates just came by, your rehearsal starts in 15 minutes." He said looking awkwardly between us.

"Thanks Bert." Sonny said, she smiled at me apologetically. "I'll see you later Chad?" She phrased it like a question, so I nodded in response. She smiled once more before following Bert out the door, closing it behind her.

SPOV

As I left the Mackenzie Falls set, I realized unlike my entrance, most of Chad's cast mate's eyes were on me. I saw a blond girl smile slightly at me, most likely now thinking she can have Shane to herself, the two other girls though; meet my eyes with pure death glares. I can't help but flinch even though I know that two stick thin girls in miniskirts can hardly do damage to me, but it still alarms me. The boys just stare at me, none with a clear expression on their faces.

As I wander down the halls towards my dressing room to prepare for rehearsal I can't help but think how they had knew I was with Chad. Did they search everywhere else imaginable for me? Did they split up and one of them had thought it was safe to search there? Or had, oh no. Shane. He had gone to our set and told them where I was, and what I was doing.

I had reached my dressing room, and realizing now that we didn't have rehearsal for another hour I quickly turned on my heals. I almost got away though the door to the dressing room opened and Tawni called out to me.

"Where you going?" She asked and I slowly turned to face her.

"Nowhere, just wandering." I said looking at her face, following her into my dressing room. Once inside I noticed that all of them were here, Tawni, Grady, Nico and even Zora had climbed down from the vents to join in.

"Hey guys." I greeted nervously. Grady was the only one who looked remotely happy to see me, he smiled slightly and gave a tight wave. Tawni glared at him and he dropped his arm immediately.

"Sonny do you have any idea why we're all here?" Tawni asked gesturing to the cast of So Random, excluding me. I shrugged, trying my best to act clueless. Chad was right, I was a horrible actress.

"We are here, because of a certain cast member's betrayal." Zora said, looking at me, I couldn't help but jump slightly.

"Nico, did Penelope finally ask you out." I asked, laughing trying to hide what I knew they were talking about. My voice rose in pitch slightly and cursed myself remembering last time I tried to lie. Nico fake laughed and then glared at me.

"Ok we all know that would never happen." Tawni said a faint smile appeared on her lips, disappearing almost as soon as it appeared. I then realized that all 4 of my cast mates looked as though they were ready to kill me.

"Alright obviously she's playing stupid," Zora said breaking the silence; I opened my mouth to protest but Zora held up her hand to shush me. "Let's just tell her, we don't want to be late for rehearsal."

"We know about your little quality time with Chad." Tawni said.

"W-W-What are you talking about." I stuttered even though I knew exactly what they were talking. They knew they knew that Shane and I had broken up; they knew that I had kissed Chad and that there was a huge chance that Chad and I would start dating.

"You kissed Chad, the kiss of betrayal, how could you do this Sonny! We hate Mackenzie Falls! Also how could you break up with Shane to be with Chad! You are so clueless." Tawni said, her face becoming increasingly redder by the minute, and her voice becoming increasingly higher and louder. I cringed into the doorway.

"Listen," I said, my voice meek and quiet compared to Tawni's, "I know you guys disapprove but I really like Chad, and shouldn't that be good enough?" I asked and Grady and Nico stopped glaring for a second and thought about what I had said, but Tawni stayed the same, her face disapproving.

"No! Because Mackenzie Falls is the enemy, you and Chad hate each other!" She practically screamed throwing her hands up for dramatic effect.

"No we don't! And for your information, I was never allowed my own opinion of Mackenzie Falls the first thing I learned here was that I was supposed to hate Mackenzie Falls, that's not my opinion that's yours. I never hated Mackenzie Falls." I said suddenly feeling brave, I also felt my face redden with embarrassment to what I had just done. I slunk back quickly.

"Well, you have been keeping quite the array of secrets now haven't you Sonny."

"Not really, and for your information, I wouldn't have to keep secrets if you were a little bit more caring." I said, taking a brave step forward.

"Well excuse me Sonny, for not listening to every little problem that arises in your little world."

"Tawni my dog could die and you would pat me on the shoulder and tell me to get over it and buy a new dog! Face it Tawni you don't care about anybody but yourself! And as I recall it was you who about 2 hours told me to follow my heart and my heart led me to Chad, it's my heart you don't have a say."

Tawni finally shut up, I don't know if it was my accusation of her being heartless or my recall of our conversation earlier in the day that made her stop talking. I let a smirk form on my face. Before Sonny could speak again, Nico stopped her.

"Sonny's right Tawni, we are being judge mental, if Sonny likes Chad we should let her be. Sonny deserves to be happy, even if it's with Chad." Nico said the last part with a certain disgust but I ignored that.

"Thanks Nico, that means a lot, listen I'll put in a good word for you with Penelope." Nico smiled at that and I pulled him into a small hug, then Grady and even Zora. I wanted to hug Tawni but I was afraid that she was still mad at me. I hesitantly approached her and she looked up at me.

"Why should be hugging me, shouldn't you be hugging Chad?" She didn't say it sarcastically, or with disgust in her voice she said it with kindness, which made me smile.

"Thanks Tawni!" I said happily, quickly hugging her around the shoulders. I looked to my cast mates who nodded their approval. I waved quickly promising to be back in the half an hour for rehearsal before running the set of Mackenzie Falls.

CPOV

I still couldn't get over what had happened. Sonny and I had kissed, Sonny and Shane had broken up, and Sonny and I were maybe possibly dating, I was still a little fuzzy in that area.

I knew Sonny was being funny right now and I wished I could sneak over to her set and watch her. Contrary to popular belief I loved the fact that Sonny could make people laugh. Didn't they say laughter was the best medicine? I didn't know the phrase, but I did know one thing I loved when Sonny made me laugh.

After nearly a half an hour of thinking (I know Chad Dylan Cooper spent a whole 30 minutes thinking), but I couldn't get it out of my head, I heard a knock on my dressing room.

"Not now Bert I'm in the middle of something." I said, not wanting to be disturbed.

"It's not Bert." I heard a voice say from the other side of the door. _Sonny._

"Sonny, come on in." I said standing up quickly, fixing my hair and tie. She opened the door slowly and I noticed my breath catch in my throat as I saw her. I never really noticed the way the light caught her hair, or the way her lips were slightly parted. I quickly looked away before she would think I was staring.

"Hey Chad, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and offered her a seat on the couch, as she sat I mentally slapped myself for not talking to her and acting nervous.

"What's going on?" I asked again mentally slapping myself for asking such a stupid question. This was Sonny the girl who I admitted to liking, I could act natural around her, right?

"I talked to them, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora." Color immediately drained from my face, she was coming to tell me that they disapproved and that she was choosing them over me, which made total sense, but it still hurt. I was about to ask her to save her sob story, until I noticed that she was smiling.

"And…"

Instead of speaking again Sonny simply leaned towards me and kissed me softly on the lips, unlike the last time it wasn't has hesitant. I immediately kissed her back. She pulled away after a moment and even though it only lasted a moment it was the best kiss I had ever had, and I've had a lot of good ones.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

"I don't know, does it?" She responded, raising her eyebrows. This time it was my turn to lean in and kiss her.

Oh yeah, I was way better then Connect 3.

**Sob, it's over, I can't believe this is the last chapter, thank you to everyone who reviewed, and all that good stuff, it means the world to me. And for those of you wanting more I am planning to write a sequel, because I can't get enough of Channy. I am posting an author's note with all the information on the sequel so make sure to check all that out. **

**Also I apologize for giving this story such a cliché ending, but I love happy endings. I can't help it. **

**Thank you again to everyone who read this story, I would defiantly not be the writer I am today, thank you. **

**xoxo StuckInNeutral16ox**


	14. Authors Note

**Hey guys quick note about the sequel. **

**Title: Better Then Mitchie Torres**

**Couples: Sonny/Chad, Mitchie/Shane and Mitchie/Chad. **

**Summary: After summer vacation Shane and his band members return to Condor Studios to film the second season of their TV show, Shane brings along his girlfriend Mitchie, and Sonny instantly feels jealous, Mitchie looks exactly like her! When she thinks she's losing Chad, she must prove she's better then Mitchie Torres. **

**So do you think it sounds good? Should I post it or not? If you guys think it sounds good drop me a review or PM on my profile.**

**Thanks guys!**

**xoxo StuckInNeutral16ox**


End file.
